


A Love Just As Strong

by HowlsMoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: No plot development no character development just pure smut





	A Love Just As Strong

"Two sevens." A low voice mumbled, placing two face down cards on the small stack that was growing.  
"Mm..." The creature across from the long haired pinkette squinted, making a low human noise.  
"I agree with nii-chan." A perky voice giggled out, placing a card down. "One eight!"  
Kyrie, Gyru, and Katy—all that were on Team Ashe of Lamia Scale—sat a bit off from the main part of the guild as they played one of their favorite games, Bullshit. It was a tad bit early in the morning—approximately six fifty or seven—so they decided to hold off on the mission going at the moment. After all, they had only one mission left before they filled this month's quota. A smirk appeared on Kyrie's face but it was gone as soon as it was there.  
"One nine then, sheesh." Gyru placed the card down, pouting.  
The fire imp knew Kyrie was lying and was going to call her out on it but Katy just had to continue the game. So unfair. 

Sting wasn't even up yet, honestly. He was still snoring his life away from the long mission he and Rogue just got back from with Lector and Frosch. He had a bit of a loud snore, so loud in fact it kept Lector from sleeping despite the fact he was well used to it. The cat was used to his snoring but geez the Slayer was louder than normal. Lector was surprised Rogue hadn't came in like normal and tried to silence him. The snoring didn't go on much longer though before Sting stopped, starting to wake up. Time Sting got up, Lector went to bed again.  
"Mm..." Sting hummed then yawned loudly, hands going up to rub his eyes gently from the sleep.

Clara somehow ended up from her world into Sting's world. She fell out of the sky and landed on somebody breaking her fall.

Lyon was at the Lamia Scale guild thinking about Gray and how he was doing. He got dressed to start off the morning and went to eat breakfast.  
2 weeks ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"One ten." Kyrie said, placing the card down.  
"Bullshit." Gyru hissed.  
Kyrie sighed, inwardly smirking, and pulled all the cards over to her. In reality she only did this to tell when they'd be lying or not... And neither caught on. Katy frowned a bit but continued the game. 

A loud groan left Sting as someone landed on top of him while Lector yowled in pain, struggling to get from under the weight.  
"Not funny Sting!" The cat yelled. "Now get off!"  
"It's not me!" The blonde growled, looking down to see... A girl? "What the hell?"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara rubbed her head and yelped in pain. She looked down and saw a handsome blonde guy. She blushed.

Lyon made himself some breakfast and headed out eating it on his way to see Gray.  
2 weeks ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

They really weren't going to catch on—until Toby ruined it all. "You guys realize that she's able to tell when your lying or not, right."  
'For the love of—!'  
Katy puffed her cheeks out and Gyru hissed. "Cheater!"  
"Not really." Kyrie smirked. 

Sting blushed as well and rubbed the back of his head, laying his head back down.  
"Oi!" Lector yelled.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara apologized profusely and got off of him. She blushed looking away from him helping him up.  
"M-my name's Clara."

Lyon finally arrived at the Fairy Tail guild and he was looking around for Gray. He finally found him.  
2 weeks ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

The card game lasted only a few minutes longer before Team Ashe went to check out the mission board. "What kind are we doing today?"

Sting rubbed the back of his head again and shook it slowly. "Don't worry about it. My name is Sting, that's Lector."  
1 week ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and smiled at the two of them.  
"So where exactly am I?"

Lyon then stopped and stared at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He walked up to her and smiled.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"We are going onnn," Katy hummed, biting her lip.  
Gyru was sitting on Katy's head, humming lowly. Kyrie, honesty, just waited patiently on her teammates to choose a mission.

"Eh...? Well, my room... In the Sabertooth Guild." Sting blinked, tilting his head.  
Being a dragon child, he leaned forward and sniffed her. Huh, she possessed a strange smell but it... Was oddly complimentary of her natural scent.  
1 week ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed beet red and began to stutter her cheeks flushed.  
"Wh-what're you d-doing?"

Lyon walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder and kissed her cheek lightly.  
1 week ago

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Upon feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kyrie turned her head but stopped as she felt lips on her cheek; cold ones. Freezing a bit, her eyes slowly slid over to the person that did it and blushed even darker. She thought it was Gray playing a joke.  
"...Hi?" Kyrie whispered.

"Hm... Where exactly are you from?" Sting inquired.  
He couldn't deny she was a very attractive young woman.  
1 week ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"Y-you answer my question first! What were you doing?!" Clara asked him nervously.

Lyon gave her a charming sexy smile and wrapped his arms around Kyrie pulling her against his chest.  
1 week ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

| Be right back, shower |

The female blushed a bit darker. He certainly was attractive, radiating a beautifully cold aura.  
"Oi! Lyon! Off my guildmate!" Kyrie snapped out of her daze as Gray yelled at the man.  
"Awww nee!" Katy squealed softly. Gyru? His markings lit up and he hissed. "No! Kyrie, away from him!"

Sting pouted a bit but obliged.  
"I was sniffing you to tell your origins. To see if I knew you from somewhere."  
"He's a Dragon Slayer, he relies on his nose." Lector explained.  
1 week ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded.  
"I come from a place called New York City."

Lyon ignored him as he picked Kyrie up taking her back to his place.

The female made a noise of surprise but before she could register anything, the man was already out of the guild.  
"S-sir..!" Kyrie looked up at him. "What are you doing?!"

Sting and Lector shared a looked, raising eyebrows. Eh? They shrugged and looked back at her.  
"You must be a long ways away from home then. We've never heard of that before."  
1 week ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded looking sad and depressed. She walked out of the guild.

Lyon took her to his house and laid her down on his bed getting on top of her.  
"I love you Kyrie. I want you."  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. Lyon, she assumed his name was, was an attractive man but... "I... I don't know you... I can't..."

Sting and Lector looked at each other and Sting went after the girl. Catching up to her, Sting clasped a hand on her shoulder and had her stop.  
"Where are you going?"  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"I don't know. I was gonna find someplace to stay for now."

Lyon smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss and rubbed her hips.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie's breath caught in her throat and she moved her hands to his shoulders to push him off but found she couldn't. Awkwardly, she returned the kiss.

"Well do you know any place around here? If not... Stay at the guild." Sting moved his hand from her shoulder to his neck, rubbing a bit. "You can stay in my room."  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed beet red at that her cheeks flushed.  
"I-I don't want to impose on you."

Lyon deepened the kiss kissing her roughly slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie nipped his tongue in reply and pulled back, nipping his jaw gently but roughly. Her temperature flared faintly in warning.

"No, don't worry about it. At least you'll be safe." Sting shook his head and nodded back to the guild. "C'mon."  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded and followed after him. She didn't know what was to come.

Lyon growled in lust and in pleasure as he latched onto her neck sucking and nipping hickeys onto her skin.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie bit her lip to hold in her noises, gripping his shoulders. This was wrong... But why did it feel right? Red eyes flickering down to the man, her face turned blood red as he'd already stripped. How?! When?!

Sting looked back at her and was drawn to protect her, her scent homey. Sting reached back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay. Do you have any magic?" He inquired, pushing the guild doors open. Luckily it was still relatively empty.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no and looked up at him. What's magic? she thought.

Lyon stripped then nibbled and made hickeys on her shoulders taking off her clothes as well.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie squeaked and covered her breasts and lower region as much as she could.

Sting saw her lost look in her eyes and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Don't worry about it then. I'll protect you." He assured her sweetly. "Are you tired?"  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Can you please stop godmodding? I'm playing as Lyon not you. Lyon was not gonna try to kiss her again  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

My bad  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
It's ok can you please edit Kyrie's part?  
6 days ago

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him and looked deeply into his eyes and nodded her cheeks flushed.

Lyon swirled his tongue around a nipple sucking on it tweaking the other.

Kyrie bit her bottom lip at the feeling, her head falling back a bit. 

Sting ruffled her hair a bit. "Relax." He grinned a bit and guided her back, opening the door for her. Lector had stayed back at the table seeing as Frosch was up.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked at the talking flying cats. She smiled at them and said hi.

Lyon abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one growling.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie decided to just give in, letting out a soft noise of pleasure, but tried to keep her breathing normal.

Lector and Frosch paused their conversation and greeted her back with Frosch smiling warmly. Sting looked around for Rogue but didn't find him at first, when he did the male was walking over.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to look at Rogue and smiled at him.

Lyon went down nipping and sucking hickeys on her stomach.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie laughed softly at the feeling and looked down at him. 

Rogue gave the faintest ghost of a smile before looking to Sting. Sting nodded and chewed on his lip a bit as they listened to the exceeds speaking about something. It was some crazy story.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara couldn't stop looking at Sting. Suddenly she became wet down there.

Lyon journeyed down further and sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb purring.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie gasped softly and gritted her teeth in pleasure, her toes curling a bit.

Sting felt her gaze and he looked at her out the corner of his eyes as he smelled her scent with his nose. Rogue picked up on her too but rather ignored her, asking Frosch a question about his story.  
"Do you need to go to bed?" Sting asked lowly. "Clara?"  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed and she nodded.

Lyon delved his tongue deep into her fingering her stroking and rubbing her inner walls with his digits.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie's breathing was a bit ragged as she griped the bed from the pleasure, moaning softly.

Sting nodded and leaned up from the table, gesturing her to follow him. His room wasn't that much of a walk and he opened the door for her to let her enter.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed looking up at him and said, "I-I'm sorry!"

Lyon then took his fingers and his tongue out of her to position himself to her pussy.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie's eyes closed as she tried to calm herself, her chest moving at a slow, steady rate. 

In an act of comfort, Sting pressed his head to her's gently. "Don't be."  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"I-I don't know what came over me! It's just I find you to be sexy and hot!"

Lyon entered her gently and slowly pushing himself in bit by bit.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie's eyes snapped open as she felt him inside her. Inwardly she winced a bit but was glad he was at least being gentle. 

Sting hummed in amusement and chuckled. "Thank you, you aren't bad looking yourself." He stepped closer to her, towering over her a bit.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed staring straight up into his eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

Lyon stopped still inside her and he waited until she adjusted to him as he groaned.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie winced again mentally as her body stayed tight around him but eventually loosened up. She moved her hips a little to see if there was pain and there wasn't. Eyes flickering to the wall then to him she mumbled, "Y-you can move."

Sting's eyes went half-lidded and he met her halfway, his lips pressing firmly to her's.

Clara moaned into the kiss and she kissed him back rubbing his muscled abs.

Lyon nodded as he picked up the pace and rammed rougher and harder into her.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie let out a sharp cry, moaning at his pace and roughness. Her fingers grasped the covers softly. 

Sting groaned faintly against her lips and his hands went to her hips, gripping them gently.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara deepened the kiss kissing him roughly rubbing his biceps.

Lyon gripped her hips grounding his hips against hers bucking into her.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie choked out a moan and moved her legs around his waist, her breaths panting. "L-Lyon~" She panted out.

Sting grew rough with the kiss too but was gentle enough that he didn't hurt her, his fingers rubbing deep circles into her hips  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly as she opened her mouth for him to explore it.

Lyon reached her core hitting it repeatedly and pounding into it grunting.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie felt herself clenching around him and her back arched a bit as a euphoric feeling hit her, releasing around him.

Sting gladly did so, his tongue pushing into her mouth and licked around. He groaned softly at her taste and tried to coax her tongue into playing with his.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sucked on his tongue and French kissed him wrestling with his tongue.

Lyon reached his high and came heavily into her as he groaned and he grunted pulling out of her panting.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie, once recovering from her high, laid there for a moment. Only then did she notice just how cold the home was. As she went to sit up pain jolted through her lower half and she just laid back down, mentally panicking. What if she got pregnant?

Sting smirked and reached behind him, locking the door after him. He picked Clara up and walked over to the bed, placing her in it. He never parted his lips from hers as he crawled over her.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and moaned into the kiss as she tried to fight back for dominance.

Lyon panted heavily and breathed unevenly as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting groaned lowly against her lips and nipped her tongue playfully, his fingers slipping under her shirt to rub her smooth skin gently.

Kyrie moved her arms around his neck and pulled him close, biting her lip gently.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara didn't wear bras so he was touching bare skin underneath her skin. She mewled.

"I love you Kyrie. I always have and I always will," Lyon said to her rubbing her cheek affectionately.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie blushed a bit but accepted the affection, leaning her head to his hand. "I... Love you too Lyon."

Sting smirked a bit and tugged at her shirt, wanting it off.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara took her shirt off and her skirt and underwear. She blushed.

Lyon flipped her over slapping her butt cheeks firmly and roughy.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie instantly blushed and yelped. "L-Lyon!"

As Clara began to strip, Sting did as well though he paused at his pants to look at her. Taking her in, he bit her lip and then continued on with his stripping.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara took all of his naked glory into her and blushed beet red.

Lyon smirked and began to nibble and nip hickeys onto her back.

Kyrie shivered at this but laid still, blushing brightly as she still felt her ass stinging. Gulping softly, she arched slightly to his lips.

Sting smirked a bit and stepped closer to her, pulling the female to his body. He nuzzled her head, enjoying her bare skin against his.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly and blushed her cheeks flushed at how freakin sexy and hot he was.

Lyon whispered I love you to her many times rubbing her sides affectionately.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie smiled a bit and whispered those words right back to him.

Sting rubbed her hips slowly and moved his head to her neck, kissing all around it slowly.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to feel pleasure build into her as she moaned delicately.

Lyon nuzzled her neck rubbing her hips and kissed her cheek stroking it.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie leaned to his touch again, eyes closing in relaxation.

Sting smirked and began to nip around her neck, biting down gently on her sweet spot.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered softly.

Lyon kept her close to him and whispered I'll never let you go.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie smiled and pecked his cheek gently.

Sting tortured her skin there, gladly making a dark hickey before pulling back and kissed around her skin.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly in pain and in pleasure.

Lyon got up and asked her if she wanted anything.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"I'm fine, thank you though." Kyrie smiled a bit.

Sting eventually made his way down to her stomach and kissed around slowly, slowly rising back up to her breasts. Starting with the left he tortured it first then switched to her right breast.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh god Sting that feels so good!" Clara moaned wantonly.

Lyon nodded and laid back down next to her and cuddled against her.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie smiled at this and wrapped her arms around his neck gently, letting out a soft crooning noise of happiness.

Sting smirked at this and chuckled, pressing his lower half against her's roughly. The Dragon Slayer eased a hand down her stomach to her thigh and tapped it, wanting it around his waist.  
6 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara put her legs around his waist holding onto him mewling.

"Would you like to go back to tbe guild hall now?" Lyon asked her.  
6 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"Sure." Kyrie mumbled, nudging her nose to his jaw. She slowly pulled from him and started to sit up, pain in her lower half. She ignored it though and looked down--of course there was blood, she did just loose her purity.

Sting smirked and moved his hand down to her core, rubbing gently. He had no plans of entering her, just yet. Slipping his finger into her, he rubbed her clit slowly and roughly to torture her.  
5 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and moaned wantonly wanting him to just be inside her already.

Lyon got up as well and got dressed back into his clothes. He changed his sheets and cleaned up the blood.  
5 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie offered to help him as soon as she got dressed but she didn't think he heard.

Sting chuckled and finally pushed into Clara slowly so she wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Clara moaned and mewled in pleasure as she arched her back.

Lyon then put it in the dirty and put new sheets on his bed.  
5 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie frowned a bit but shook it off, heading into the bathroom to clean the blood from herself. Once doing so she headed on back to wards Fairy Tail. She considered flying back but then figured she should just walk the pain off—which she did. 

Sting nipped her shoulder slightly and slowly moved in her, gradually picking up his pace. The Light Dragon Slayer held her hips in place as he mated her to keep her from moving without his consent.  
5 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders as she whimpered slightly.

Lyon followed after her and kissed her cheeks holding her hand as they walked.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie blushed slightly and intertwined her fingers around his, looking forward again. 

Sting pecked her lips as his hips rocked steadily into her's, growling softly in pleasure.  
4 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name as she scratched his shoulders then moaned.

Lyon walked to the Fairy Tail guild hall with her and he kissed her lips softly on the way there.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie gladly kissed him back and pulled away as they reached the door. The Phoenix hybrid pushed the doors open gently but her eyes flicked to find her sister.  
"Katy and Gyru went with Natsu." It was Lucy that spoke up.  
Kyrie nodded and bit her lip. 

The male chuckled and only got rougher, watching her face as she laid below him. She felt amazing around him and he was enjoying her.  
4 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Uh can he be inside her for longer than that? That was too short.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Alright, I edited the response.  
4 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok thank you  
4 days ago

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and groaned out in pleasure as she arched her back gripping his shoulders.

Lyon smiled at the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild hall. He walked in and went over to his girlfriend Kyrie.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

(Mhm~)

Kyrie smiled at him and looked back at Lucy, blinking as Lucy stood up and asked her to let her hair down. Upon doing so, Lucy took to playing with it. Not minding, Kyrie hummed happily as it felt rather nice.

Sting leaned his head down to her neck and kissed it slowly to contrast his rough movements in her. The male groaned a bit at her moving up to his hips and smirked, moving a hand to her breast and squeezed gently.  
4 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Sting please!" Clara groaned loudly and she grounded her hips against his.

Lyon sat down and started talking to his best friend Gray Fullbuster. He wanted to see if Gray had a girlfriend yet.  
4 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Lucy went on to talk about Plue and how her day went but when that finished up she leaned down and whispered in Kyrie's ear, "Natsu was pretty livid when he heard Lyon came in here and swiped his songbird up."  
Kyrie and Katy were known as Salamander's Songbirds due to them being birds and having fire plus they were his back up on some missions. The male tended to get pretty territorial over the twins because they were family to him so Lucy's words weren't shocking in the least. Kyrie breathed out a sigh and leaned her head back against Lucy's chest, jerking her head up.  
"S-sorry sorry!" The girl whispered but blinked a few times as her head was merely patted. 

"Please what?" Sting purred out in a husky voice. He was quite enjoying the noises she was making, her begging him.  
The Dragon Slayer had a Cheshire smile on, his hand massaging her breast as his hips slowed down a little. He was playful and teasing in bed just as much as he was on missions.  
3 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"Please don't stop yet Sting!!!" Clara said moaning out and whimpering scratching his shoulders.

Lyon was talking to Gray and looked over at his girlfriend from time to time smiling.  
2 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Lucy and Kyrie continued to talk, the two enjoying their talking until Kyrie was tackled out her seat.  
"Nee!" Katy's voice sounded, her head being nuzzled happily.  
"Hmph." Gyru grunted, sitting on Kyrie's stomach. Pouting.  
Natsu crouched near her head, Happy on his head; he didn't look happy. Black eyes narrowed, Natsu grunted finally. "Just stay close to me." He grumbled. 

Sting smirked even wider and slammed deeply into her, massaging her breast little softer. "Aww... But I want our fun to last a... Long time." Sting purred, slowly pulling out and slamming deep back into her. The Dragon Slayer was practically purring in delight.  
"But I guess..." and he picked up his pace. "I can."

Clara arched her back clenching his sheets screaming his name.

Lyon then got up and walked over to his girlfriend smiling at her.  
2 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Natsu's eyes flicked to the side as Lyon approached, teeth becoming visible, but didn't move a bit. Kyrie sat up and held Gyru to her chest, looking up at Lyon. Katy was still hugging her twin, hearts flowing up from her head. 

Sting chuckled a bit and lowered his head, tongue flicking over her breast as he slammed into her hard and fast. The Slayer moaned lowly at her clenching around him.  
2 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back as she gasped and squeaked gripping his shoulders.

"Uh Kyrie what's Natsu's problem?" Lyon asked her wanting to know.  
2 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"You touched my nakama." Natsu hissed softly, Happy's ears fell a bit. "That's my problem."  
"Na-nee, lighten up." Katy hummed, laying her head on Kyrie's shoulder. 

Sting shifted her to a new angle, moving a leg over his shoulder and moved deeper inside her. At this new angle Sting groaned in pleasure, moving his head to nip her leg gently.  
2 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh god Sting!!! That's right! Fuck me harder!" Clara screamed.

"Uh Natsu Kyrie is my girlfriend. I can touch her all I want," Lyon said to him.  
2 days ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting licked his lips with a wicked grin through the moans. Gripping her hip with one hand and her other hand gripped her thigh, the Dragon Slayer all too happily obliged; pulling her against him as he grew a bit rougher with her. He was still a bit careful with her, Sting hardening up in her. 

Natsu slowly looked at Kyrie and locked with the female's red eyes. She nodded a bit, smiling slightly. The Dragon Slayer wasn't pleased at this, as seen as he clenched his fist, but relaxed slightly as Lucy came to his side. Natsu's eyes flickered to Kyrie's stomach then her face then Lyon's. Rolling his shoulders, Natsu rolled his eyes.  
2 days ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped as she gripped his shoulders arching her back.

Lyon pulled Kyrie close against into his side growling back at Natsu.  
1 day ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting pecked her chest, nipping slightly. The blonde male massaged where his hands were on her hips and thigh gently in contrast to his rough movements. 

Kyrie leaned her head against his shoulder, holding Gyru. The fire imp hummed lowly, ears ticking back, but said nothing as Katy took him from Kyrie.  
"Everyone just calm down." Katy huffed. "Natsu, go eat and hang out with Lucy and Happy. We'll be there soon."  
Natsu just glared and growled back at Lyon. "Don't try me, Lamia." Natsu growled before leaving.  
1 day ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly scratching his shoulders and his chest.

Lyon was glad that Natsu left and he picked up Kyrie and swung her around happily.  
1 day ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting growled softly in slight pain and pleasure, pressing his lips to her's. Sting could feel his end near, this only making his hips move faster. 

Kyrie laughed softly and held onto his shoulders, humming lowly in content as she looked Lyon in the eyes.  
1 day ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak orgasming heavily all around him.

Lyon set her down and kissed her lips softly and happily.  
1 day ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting groaned against her skin, bucking a few more times before releasing in her. He pulled back from her lips to breath, smirking a bit. 

Kyrie gladly kissed him back, pulling back after a moment. She never expected him to be one for public displays of affection... Huh.  
1 day ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Sting please!" Clara panted getting tired and exhausted.

Lyon pecked her lips one last time before pulling away from her lips.  
1 day ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting chuckled and pulled out of her, panting slightly. "Hm~?" 

Kyrie poked his nose gently and looked over at her sibling, smiling a bit.  
1 day ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara breathed unevenly panting heavily. She loved him so much.  
"I love you Sting."

Lyon smirked and chuckled as he laughed and smiled back at them.

Sting scratched his cheek a bit and smiled slightly, faintest blush on his face. "Love you too, Clara." He settled next to her, laying his arm over her. 

Kyrie stretched a bit and watched Juvia tackle Gray, the Phoenix holding in a snicker.  
23 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara snuggled against him rubbing his chest stroking his muscled abs up and down.

Lyon just chuckled and laughed loudly as he watched everything take place before him.  
23 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting chuckled softly at her and nuzzled her head, looking down at her. 

Gray grunted and told Juvia to get off and Kyrie shook her head at them, finding it cute.  
22 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure as she blushed her cheeks flushed.

Lyon just chuckled and laughed rubbing Kyrie's thigh.  
22 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting let a soft growl echo in his chest, meant to bring her comfort. "Something wrong?" 

Kyrie bit her lip a little and shivered softly, laying her hand over Lyon's.  
21 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"No Sting it's just you're so hot and sexy!"

Lyon smiled at her turning to her and kissing her cheek.  
21 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting's ego boosted up a bit more as he grinned, pulling the girl closer to him so she laid on his chest. "Same to you~" 

Kyrie smiled and nudged her nose against his jaw, realizing like Gray that Lyon had stripped. "You've lost your shirt." She chuckled softly.  
21 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and smiled looking down at him as she blushed.

Lyon looked down and sighed as he put his shirt back on. It was a bad habit.  
21 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting laughed softly at her reaction and moved his leg over her's. 

Kyrie snickered softly at him.  
21 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara muttered something and smiled at him again giggling.

Lyon chuckled too as well and he asked her if she wanted something to eat.  
21 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"Hm~?" Sting hummed lazily, looking down at her. 

"I'm fine. Are you hungry?" Kyrie asked back, tilting her head.  
20 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh it's nothing Sting," Clara cooed to him.

Lyon nodded as his stomach started to growl.  
20 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting squinted playfully down at her and ticked her sides a bit. 

"Would you like something from here or a restaurant?" Kyrie offered.  
20 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Cut it out Sting! I'm ticklish!"

Lyon said from here and sat down at a table smiling up at her.  
20 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

"Never." Sting smirked and continued.  
After a few moments the male stopped and held the girl close. 

Kyrie ran her hands through his hair gently and said she'd be right back. Heading over to Mira, the two talked for a moment before both nodded. Kyrie returned with food for Lyon, placing it in front of him and sat next to him.

Clara nuzzled his chest cuddling against him happily.

Lyon said thank you to her and started to eat the food.  
20 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Sting chuckled softly and patted her side gently, humming softly. 

Kyrie nodded and smiled a bit.  
18 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara snuggled against him then fell asleep.

Lyon finished eating his food then asked her if she wanted to come back to his house with him.  
18 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

When Sting realized she fell asleep she smiled a bit and nuzzled her head again. He didn't move after that, closing his eyes as the fatigue hit him.

Looking over at her sister, whom she knew heard the man, Katy waved her on. Kyrie looked back at Lyon and smiled a bit. "Sure.  
18 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Lyon took her back to his home and he put his pjs on to get ready for bed.  
18 hours ago

ςλαττεгεδ δεмοηDemonicShadowWolf

Kyrie borrowed Lyon's clothes, putting her's in the wash, before joining him in bed.  
18 hours ago Reply

Me Myself And IHowlsMoon

Online  
Lyon wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest and smiled at her before closing his eyes falling asleep.


End file.
